Monster Hunters
by Brahian
Summary: When Max lets a bunch of monsters out into the city, all chaos breaks loose. Join the heroes of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the kane Chronicles, American Dragon: Jake Long, and Wizards of Waverly Place as they try to get rid of the monsters.
1. Chapter 1: Monsters in New York

Monster Hunters

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 1: Monsters in New York

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: This takes place during the Monster Hunter episode of Wizards of Waverly Place, after the Last Olympian but before the Lost Hero of PJO, after the Red Pyramid but before the Throne of Fire of the Kane Chronicles, and sometime during the second season of American Dragon. I don't own any of these.**

_**Max**_

"Hot monsters in the city, running wild what a pity!"

_**Percy**_

"Percy," said Chiron, running up and interrupting Percy and Annabeth's smooching session.

"Chiron, I'm kinda in the middle of something here," said Percy, "So someone better be dying!"

"I wouldn't say _dying_…," said Chiron, horse tail flickering nervously.

"What is it, Chiron?" asked Annabeth, a little more compassionately than Percy. A little.

"We've been getting reports of monsters running wild through New York City," said Chiron. "We need to send a quest-"

"A quest to New York?" asked Percy. "But isn't that just a few cities awa-"

"Nevertheless," continued Chiron. "Argus is here to-"

"Argus is here?" asked Percy. "That can only mean two things: Either this is important, or someone just received a quest."

"Will you just stop interrupting me and listen!" shouted Chiron, startling a couple of nearby campers.

"Jeez, Chiron," said Percy. "No need to rein in on our fun."

Chiron stamped his hoof in frustration.

"Why the long face, Chiron?" asked Percy.

Chiron made a sound in his throat that may have been an angry neighing.

"Don't worry, Chiron, I'm just horsing around!"

Chiron looked like he was about to explode.

"Annabeth, bale me out here."

Smoke began to come out of Chiron's ears.

"Sorry, I'm just a little h-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE HORSE PUNS!" yelled Chiron.

_**Carter**_

Meanwhile, Carter was studying Egyptian mythology in his room when he heard something that sounded like, "Enough with the horse puns!"

"Wow, that was loud," said Carter to himself. "That sounded like it came all the way from Long island!"

"Carter! Sadie!" called Amos from the Great Room.

Carter left his room, joining Sadie in the hallway, and together they walked into the Great Room, where Khufu was munching on some buffalo wings.

"He does know those are actually made of chicken, right?" Carter whispered to Sadie.

"Let's not tell him," whispered Sadie.

"Carter, Sadie," said Amos. "We have received reports-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa," said Sadie. "'We' have received 'reports'? Who's 'we' and where are these 'reports' coming from?"

Amos shrugged. "I just thought it sounded proffessional if I said it like that."

"In case you didn't notice," said Sadie, gesturing around at the empty room, "We're not exactly running a proffesionnal operation here. Not one recruit has arrived at Brooklyn House!"

"Give it time," said Amos. "It's only been a week since you sent that recording to that author and left that necklace in that locker."

"Just continues," said Carter. "What have 'we' been receiving reports of?"

"Monsters running all over New York City," explained Amos.

"I thought the Egyptian term was demons," said Carter.

"Well, there are demons out there," said Amos. "But there are also creatures that are not Egyptian. Such as the octopuss," he gestured to the laptop, which showed a picture what looked like a cross between a black cat and a giant octopus, "The hydra," the computer showed a picture of of an eight-headed dragon, "And the Dirksen," the computer showed a picture of a winpy-looking monster that looked like it would die if someone jumped out at it.

"That thing?" asked Carter.

"Possibly the most dangerous of them all," said Amos.

_**Jake**_

"JAKE!" shouted Grampa as Jake walked into the shop. "You are late for dragon training. AGAIN!"

"Sorry, Gramps," said Jake, crashing onto the couch, "But I've had a loooong day. School was terrible, and Rottwood's out to get me, and Brad was being a jerk, and Rose was being secretive, and-"

"Isn't that what happens every day?" asked Trixie.

"Yeah," said Jake. "Only this time, it was worse!"

"Jake," said Grampa. "Nothing is more important than dragon training. Now go join Fu Dog at the computer."

Jake got up from the couch and walked slowly to the computer, where Fu was typing furiously.

"What's today's mission, Fu?" asked Jake.

"We've been receiving reports of monsters running wild throughout the city," said Fu. "You need to get out there and put a stop to it."

"That's it?" asked Jake. "No lesson I need to learn before I go? No heads-up about what I'm up against?"

"Nope," said Grampa matter-of-factly. "Just get out there and put a stop to it."

"Wow," said Jake, "That's strangely out of character. Come on, Trixie, Spud."

And with that, Jake walked out of the room.

**Author's Note: It feels wierd to see what I usually watch on TV written in letters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Something Something Something

Monster Hunters

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 2: Something, Something, Something…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_**Max**_

"Oh, great!" said Conscience. "You just released a bunch of monsters into the city! You happy?"

"Actually, yeah, it feels pretty good," admitted Max.

"'Feels pretty good'?" asked Conscience. "yeah, well, when they come back here and eat your face off, I don't wanna hear it."

"They're not coming back here," insisted Max.

"They could! They're running wild through the city!" said Conscience. "That's what I'm trying to tell you!"

"Roy, you have to be more clear next time," said Max. "This is totally your fault!"

"Mine?" asked Roy, I mean Conscience. "You cast the spell!"

"Look, when something bad happens, you blame whoever you're with. That's how this family works," explained Max.

"Well, you're kind of blaming yourself," said Conscience.

"Okay, well, then let's go blame Alex," said Max. "Look, If anyone asks, you're name is Darren. I don't want them to know who you really are. Okay, Roy?"

_**Percy**_

"Okay, Percy, are you ready?" asked Rachel.

"I guess," said Percy.

Suddenly, Rachel's eyes began to glow green.

"_When you need something that's far away, sprout some legs and go where I say."_

"What?" asked Percy.

"_A train in vain shall go to Spain."_

"You are speaking nonsense here," Percy let her know.

"_But you're going to New York. And, uh, whatever rhymes with that."_

"Wow," said Percy. "The spirit of Delphi must be really low on her game today."

"You're telling me," said Rachel in her normal voice. "That was the wierdest prophecy _ever!_"

"You remember that?" asked Percy.

Rachel was silent for a moment. "Maybe…"

_**Carter**_

Carter, Sadie, and Amos arrived at New York City.

"What do we do now?" asked Carter.

"I guess we wait for monsters to arrive," said Amos.

Suddenly, a monster arrived.

"That was quick," said Sadie.

The hydra made a shrill roaring sound and spit acid at Amos. Carter chopped off one of its heads as Amos darted out of the way.

"Carter, you idiot!" said Sadie. "Don't you know that whenenver you chop a hydra's head off, it grows two in its place?"

"No," said Carter. "How was I supposed to know that? How do you know that? We study Egyptian mythology, not Greek!"

The hydra roared again and spit acid at Sadie, who just managed to block it with a shielding spell.

"So how do we kill it?" asked Carter.

"Fire," said Amos. "We need fire."

"Seriously," said Carter, "Am I the only one who doesn't know about the hydra? I thought I was supposed to be the smart one!"

_**Jake**_

"Jakey, what exactly are we doing out here?" asked Trixie.

"Didn't you hear Gramps and Fu?" asked Jake. "We're supposed to find all the monsters and put a stop to them."

"Speaking of monsters," said Spud, "Fakeahorseus, three o'clock!"

"Fakeahorseus?" asked Jake, looking over at the fake horse calmly reading his newpaper as he sat on the bench.

"Fakeahorseus," said Spud, reading from the Monster Hunter's Monster Hunting Manual of Monsters for Monster Hunters to Hunt. "A cowardly monster whose only tools for survival are sarcasm and complaining."

"Uh, Spud," said Trixie. "Isn't the title of that book a little long?"

"Not to mention redundant," said Jake.

"Of course," said Spud. "It was published by the Department of Redundancy Department, the department that published this book."

"Well," said Jake. "Ignoring that, is this the best monster they could throw at me? Even Haley could beat this guy up!"

"Satyr, six o'clock!" warned Spud.

Jake looked over at where he was pointing and saw a guy with goat legs.

"Oh, what?" said the satyr. "Oh, don't mind me, just talking to the trees!"

"I don't think that counts as a monster, Spud," said Jake.

"Screwdriver-headed demon, nine o'clock!" warned Spud.

Jake looked over at the creature, which looked just like a person, only it had a screwdriver for a head and was screaming "DIE!"

"Okay, seriously," asked Jake. "What is this, Send the Stupidest Monsters You Can Find At Jake Day?"

"Cyclops, midnight o'clock!" yelled Spud.

Jake looked over at the giant, one-eyed monster.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," he said, smiling. "Dragon UP!"


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

Monster Hunters

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 3: Surprises

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I never actually saw the episode with the octopuss in it, so I'm not sure if I described it accurately, but who cares, it's a parody! I don't own anything.**

_**Justin**_

"Excuse me," said Justin, sitting down next to the Fakeahorseus. "Do you have the time?"

"Yeah, it's about-"

"Caught ya, Fakeahorseus!" shouted Justin, handcuffing the monster.

"Whoopdidoo, you caught a level one monster," said the Fakeahorseus sarcastically. "When's the parade?"

"Come on," said Justin, leading the Fakeahorseus to one of the nearby monster-holding cells. "You're coming with me." Justin dragged him to the jail cell and enchanted the bars to stay locked.

Suddenly, Justin's monster detector began beeping again.

"Another monster!" he exclaimed. "Looks like you're stable's about to get another… roommate that's not so… stable.

Suddenly, Justin's monster detector beeped again.

"Another monster?" he wondered. "What's going on?"

His monster detector began beeping uncontrollably.

"Oh my gosh! They're everywhere!"

_**Percy**_

"Thanks, Argus," said Percy as the Delphi Strawberry Service truck sped off along the highway.

"So," he turned to Annabeth and Nico. "What do we do now?"

"It was nice of you to join us, Nico," said Annabeth. "And we did _not_ just choose you because you were our last resort since Grover, Tyson, _and_ Thalia are gone…"

"If only we were one series into the future," whispered Percy. "Then we could bring Piper or Leo along with us instead."

"It's okay, guys, I know I'm not wanted," said Nico.

"No, it's not that you're not wanted," said Annabeth. "It's just that we prefer others over you."

"Can you blame us?" asked Percy. "Spiders, snakes and scorpions are scared of you! And those are like the pure personification of evil!"

"I get it," said Nico. "Can we just get on with the monster hunting?"

Suddenly, they were attacked by a demon with an axe for a head!

"Die, Carter Kane!" shouted the demon. "Oh, wait, that's not until the Serpent's Shadow. Die, Percy Jackson!"

"Oh look," said Percy. "It knows my name. Just like everything else in this messed up, crap-sack world!"

And then he stuck his sword right through the demon.

"Hey!" said the demon as it disintegrated. "Now how am I supposed to sail the Kanes' boat?"

"Did any of you have any idea what he was talking about?" asked Percy.

"Nope," said Nico.

"Yes," said Annabeth. "I mean no."

_**Sadie**_

Sadie called upon the power of Isis and created the hieroglyph for fire in her hands, willing it to get bigger.

"Any time now," said Carter, who was having difficulty avoiding the hydra's acid spit.

"Wait for it…," said Sadie. "Wait for it…"

And then, when it was so big she had to use both hands to carry it, Sadie threw the hieroglyph at the hydra, which exploded in a massive firey fireball of firey fire!

"I'll be fainting now," said Sadie, and fainted.

When she opened her eyes, Sadie was looking up at Carter's and Amos's concerned faces.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"Like a second," said Carter. "You just fell to the floor and then opened your eyes."

Sadie was silent for a moment. "Oh," was all she said.

"So," said Carter. "What do we do next?"

"We wait for another monster to arrive," said Amos.

Suddenly, another monster arrived.

"Oh gods no," said Carter. "It's an octopuss!"

They stared at its huge feline eyes, its sharp beak snapping hungrily, the course black fur covering its body, the suction cups underneath its tentacles and tail. It was also two feet tall.

"It looked a lot bigger on the computer," noted Sadie.

"This is obviously a kitten," said Amos. "Let's just hope its mother isn't anywhere near-"

He was interrupted by a shrill roaring sound. Sadie looked up and saw another octopuss, only five times bigger!

"RUN!" shouted Amos. No one objected.

_**Jake**_

"WAIT!" shouted the Cyclops before Jake could singe its eyebrow off. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Brother?" asked Jake.

"Yeah," said the Cyclops. "He's about this tall, with black hair, a sword, and a murderous look in his green eyes. I went to camp to look for him, but he's not there."

"You're looking for Percy too?" asked the satyr. "I was just asking this tree where he was!"

Jake thought he saw a green girl standing behind the satyr, but then she faded into the tree bark. Wait, that couldn't be right…

"Wait," said Jake. "you two know each other?"

"Of course," said the Cyclops, patting the satyr on the back and knocking him to the ground. "Goat Boy and I go way back."

"Me and his brother, anyway," said the satyr, getting up and holding his hand out to shake. "My name's Grover Underwood, by the way."

"Jake Long," said Jake, shaking his hand. "And these are Trixie and Spud."

"And I'm Tyson!" said Tyson.

"Well, well, well," said a voice behind Jake.

Jake turned around to see the Huntsmaster standing behind him, with the Fakeahorsues and the screwdriver-headed demon tied up in nets.

"Jake?" whispered Rose, which the Hunstman somehow didn't hear even though she was right behind him.

"If it isn't my favorite dragon," said the Huntsman.

"How dare you call my Grampa your least favorite dragon?" demanded Jake.


	4. Chapter 4: Someone Else Is Hunting

Monster Hunters

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 4: Someone Else is Hunting With Us…

_**Alex**_

In order to properly explain Alex's predicament, Harper and I feel it would be best expressed through song. This goes to the tune of "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain". (Harper's singing parts are in parenthesis, Alex sings everything else)

_I am singing this whole song to learn a spell! (Learn a spell!)  
This is the thing that Justin does so well! (Does so well!)  
When I'm in a jam and need to scram, I cast a spell called "Jackie Chan!"  
I'm singing this whole song and I learn spells!  
0__When I need something that's far away, I cast a spell called…_

"Grow legs and come my way," Alex finished out of tune.

"It comes in handy if you're lazy," Harper continued singing, getting angrier and more out of tune as she went along, "Which you are and mean to your best friend, you don't even care or thank me for the things I do, like writing this hard-"

"Harper?" interrupted Alex. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, you mean 'cause it doesn't rhyme?" asked Harper, shrugging. "I'll work on that."

_**Percy**_

Percy, Nico, and Annabeth were walking around, looking for some monsters, when suddenly, Percy took an arrow to the knee!

"Ow!" he shouted, grabbing his leg.

"Oh, sorry about that, Percy," said Thalia, coming out of some bushes. "I thought you were a monster. False alarm girls," she called out behind her, and a bunch of Huntresses came out of the bushes and assembled behind her.

"So," said Thalia. "What brings you here to this area of Outside the Camp?"

"We're hunting monsters, same as you," said Percy.

"So like," said Annabeth, "Where's Artemis?"

"Oh, you know her," said Thalia. "The authors usually keep her out of the way so that I can take the spotlight. Even the original author does that!"

"Thalia," said Annabeth. "Did you just break the Fourth Wall?"

"Oh, we do that all the time," said Thalia. "Isn't that right, Hunters?"

The Hunters shook their heads. "In fact," said one of them, "We have no idea what you're talking about."

Thalia shrugged. "Whatever. Let's join forces, shall we?"

"We always do," said Percy.

"Oh hey, Nico," said Thalia, just noticing him. "How long have you been here?"

"Like, since the truck dropped us off a whole chapter ago," said Nico.

"Oh," said Thalia. "Well… This is… awkward…"

_**Sadie**_

"Where are we going?" shouted Carter over the shrill roars of the octopuss following them. Those tentacles were surprisingly fast.

"Somewhere," replied Amos. "Let's go down that dark alley."

"Oh yes, because _that_ is _always_ a good idea!" said Sadie, but followed them into the alley anyway. Sadie produced the hieroglyph for light and looked around.

"Well," she said, "This place is pretty much empty. Oh, except for that Dirksen over there."

"A Dirksen!" shouted Amos, suddenly panicked. "Quick, we have to get out of here. I'd rather face my chances with the octopuss than-"

"Are you crazy?" shouted Carter. "That thing is tiny! It's not gonna harm us!"

"Trust me," said Amos. "We don't want to get on its bad side. Just trust me on this one. Now come _on!"_

He grabbed them both by the arms and pulled them out of the alley, where the octopuss was waiting. Carter got out his sword, Sadie got her wand and staff, and so did Amos.

But before they could do anything, the Dirksen ran out of the alley behind them and quadrupled in size, grabbing the octopuss.

"Oh my gods!" cried Carter. "It's squeezing its farts out!"

"That so horrifyingly disgusting in so many ways!" shouted Sadie, but continued staring at it.

"I told you," said Amos, grabbing them both by the arms and pulling them away.

_**Jake**_

"I see you've made some acquaintances," observed the Huntsman.

"What are you doing here, Huntsman?" asked Jake.

"We heard about the monsters all over the city," explained the Huntsman, "And we decided to capture some magical creatures for our Magical Creature Hunt every year."

"There we go with the redundancy again," muttered Jake.

"Of course," continued the Huntsman, "The hunt is never complete without the dragon! Get him, Huntsgirl!"

Suddenly, Rose leaped up with her Kung-Fu skills and hit Jake upside the head with her wierd-looking staff/sword/laser thing. Jake, however, retaliated and tripped her with his tail, while Tyson punched out a bunch of huntsmen, and Grover began playing some reed pipes, causing roots to come out of the ground and trip all the huntspeople.

"Retreat!" yelled the Huntsman after realizing he was hopelessly overpowered. "We'll see you again soon, dragon." And with that, the entire Huntsclan teleported away.

"Stupid Huntsman and his stupid advanced technology," said Jake, transforming back to his human form. "Magic's where the _real_ action's at!"


	5. Chapter 5: A Chapter of Many Crossovers

Monster Hunters

A FanFIc by Brahian

Chapter 5: The Chapter of Many Crossovers

_**Alex**_

"Alex, you're in a load of trouble," said Max, entering the room. "I took your advice and let my conscience be my guide. Well turns out, Gordon's a terrible guide!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Alex.

"Oh, he's probably talking about the monsters he unleashed unto the city to sabotage Justin," said Gordon, I mean Darren, I mean Roy, I mean… *facepalm* You know who I'm talking about…

"Monsters all over the city?" repeated Alex.

"Well, see you in P.E.!" said Harper, running out of the house.

"Max!" scolded Alex. "I can't believe you would do something this stupid!"

"Are you kidding?" asked Max. "I do stupid things all the time!"

Alex shook her head. "Let's just go save Justin…"

"Okay," said Max, taking out his wand and casting a spell.

"Max?" said Alex. "What is that?"

"Obviously," said Max, "It's a volleyball net. What are you, blind?"

Alex shook her head again. "I don't even wanna know what you were thinking with that. Now get rid of it and let's go."

_**Percy**_

"Empousa!" shouted Thalia, and nocked her arrow at the empousa that had walked by. "Why are your legs normal?"

"What?" asked the normal-legged empousa. "I'm not an empoosa, or whatever, I'm a vampire. Bt don't worry! I'm not gonna eat you or anything! I was just looking for my boyfriend Justin. Have you seen him?"

Percy and co. shook their heads no. **(A/N: Cool that rhymes!:D)**

"Oh," said the vampire. "Well, I went to his house, and neither he nor his siblings were there, so I guess I'll just join you guys until I find him.

"You know," said Nico, "Because that's the totally _logical_ thing to do!"

"Was that sarcasm?" asked the vampire. "Just because I'm from the 19th century doesn't mean I can't detect it!"

"Noooo," said Nico, making sure to get the sarcasm into every single one of his words. "What could _possibly_ make you think that?"

The vampire glared at him. "My name's Juliet, by the way," said Juliet, holding out her hand for Percy to shake.

"Percy Jackson," said Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, "Son of Poseidon. These are Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and the Hunters of Artemis."

"Yes," said Nico. "Because giving our identities away to a vampire is _totally_ a smart thing to do."

"So, where you guys heading?" asked Juliet.

"Just looking around for monsters to kill," said Percy.

"Well in that case," said Juliet, "Have you met that werewolf, Mason? He is such a freak! You should totally annihilate him!"

_**Carter**_

Amos, Carter, and Sadie stopped running when they could no longer hear the octopuss's farts being squeezed out.

"That was so disgusting in so many ways," panted Carter.

"Tell me about it," panted Sadie. "I think I'm gonna barf."

"No time for that," said Amos. "We need to find more monsters. What should we kill next?"

"We could kill that dragon over there," said Carter, pointing at a small pink dragon with ponytails.

"I didn't know dragons had hair," admitted Sadie.

"They're not supposed to," admitted Carter.

"Whatever," said Amos, a look of green-slimy-bloodlust in his eyes. "It's a monster, so let's kill it."

Suddenly, the dragon looked up at them and flew over on its tiny little wings. "Hiyah!" it yelled in a high-pitched girly voice as it kicked Carter in the face. Sadie went down next with just one punch of its tiny little fist. It did a front-flip in the air and stopped behind Amos's head, slapping him with its tail.

Once they were all on the ground, she tied them up in some rope that had been conveniently lying nearby. The dragon landed next to them where they could all see her, then she was enveloped in a shining blue light. When the light faded, she was replaced by a little girl that looked a lot like her dragon self. She was even the same height.

"State your business here, punks, or I'll give you a taste of my dragon fire!"

_I can't believe it,_ thought Carter. _We just got beat up by a little girl!_

"We are Amos, Carter, and Sadie Kane," said Amos Kane, magician of the Twenty-First Nome, "Magicians of the Twenty-First Nome."

"Magicians, huh?" asked the dragon girl, observing their wands, staffs, sword, and 100% cotton clothes. "I've never liked magicians."

"Could you just let us go?" asked Carter. "We're trying to get rid of the monsters."

"Oh, monsters, huh?" said the girl. "You mean like me? I'm a monster? Or like that cat lady that's been chasing me around all day?"

"Cat lady?" whispered Sadie.

Suddenly, from around the corner came a woman with yellow feline eyes and Wolverine knives sticking out of her gloves.

"Amos! Carter! Sadie!" said Bast. "What are you doing all tied u-" Then she noticed the girl. "OH NO YOU JUST DIDN'T!"

"Put down the knives, or the magicians get barbecued!"

Bast stopped mid-leap, tripping on her face.

"Now," said the girl, turning back into a dragon for good measure, "What do you know about my brother, Jake Long?"

_**Jake**_

"Okay," said Jake, "So you and this Percy guy are best friends, and you're his half-brother… And then there's something about the Greek gods… That could get confusing."

"Especially since I totally failed Greek mythology class!" said Spud.

"Uh, Spud," said Trixie, "There is no Greek mythology class.

"What?" asked Spud, shocked. "Then what is this textbook doing in my backpack?" he asked, holding up a copy of A Study of Greek Mythology For Greek Mythology Students Studying Greek Mythology, by Greek Mythologist, S. T. Udent.

"And you," said Grover, ignoring them. "You're a magic shape-shifting dragon that goes around New York protecting magical creatures? How come we've never heard of you?"

"My question is," said Jake, "Why have I never come across Mount Olympus?"

Their conversation was stopped suddenly as they walked around the corner and found themselves in the middle of a magicians' duel.

"Face the faithful feel of my Feet of Fury!" yelled Eli Panderas, the most famously evil magician in the Jake Long universe. Panderas held up a stick and two holographic feet came out of it, giving the other magician a serious beating.

"I call cautiously upon my consciously callused Caravan Camel!" shouted the other magician, throwing an amulet at Panderas. The amulet transformed into a camel mid-swing, and Panderas was crushed under its amazingly heavy weight.

"That was some pretty good magic you did there," said Jake as Panderas struggled to get the camel off of him.

"Thanks," said the magician. "I'm kind of new at this, thought."

"So what brings you along here?" asked Jake.

"Well," said the magician, "I was told to be in a certain place, but I seem to have gotten lost."

"That's fine," said Jake. "We'll help you find it. What's it called? My name's Jake Long, by the way."

"It's called Brooklyn House," said the magician. "My name is Walt Stone."


	6. Chapter 6: Messages

Monster Hunters

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 6: Messages

_Justin_

"I'm serious. My monster detector is lit up like a Christmas tree," Justin said into his phone. "It's as if I'm surrounded by monsters, but I don't see any."

Suddenly, Justin found himself surrounded by monsters. Monsters, and what appeared to be a reesess monkey wearing a powdered wig.

"Oh, now I see them," said Justin. "Quick question, WHAT ARE THEY ALL DOING HERE?"

_Percy_

Suddenly, a rainbow appeared beside Percy.

"You currently have one message," said the voice of Iris, the rainbow goddess. "Please insert one drachma to receive it."

Percy fished through his pockets and pulled out a single golden drachma,then flipped it into the rainbow. Almost immediately, Chiron's face appeared in the rainbow.

"Percy," said Chiron. "We have an emergency. There appears to be a large amount of monsters gathered at Grand Central Station."

"Why are they all gathered there?" asked Percy.

"I'm not sure," said Chiron. "But they seem to be attracted to this mortal right here:"

The image in the rainbow shimmered to show a guy a year of two older than Percy, with a phone to his ear and a freaky machine thing in his hand.

"That's him!" exclaimed Juliet. "That's Justin! He's not a mortal, he's a-"

"Percy," interrupted Chiron. "Why are you traveling with an empousa?"

"Okay," said Juliet, "What is with you people and empousas?"

"Empousai," corrected Annabeth.

"Whatever," said Juliet. "I'm a vampire, not an empousa. I don't even know what an empousa is!"

"Oh, a vampire huh?" said Chiron, suddenly sounding nervous. "Well, um, carry on then."

And then they lost connection.

"What was that all about?" asked Juliet.

_Sadie_

"We don't know anything!" shouted Amos. "We swear!"

"Yeah," said Carter. "We swear upon the River of Fire!"

The girl narrowed her eyes at them. The she breathed fire.

"NO!" shouted Bast.

But the fire was only enough to burn away the rope.

"Thanks," said Carter, rubbing his wrists. "I was getting ropeburn."

"So," said the girl, "If you don't know anything, what are you doing here?"

"We're killing monsters," said Sadie. "Did we not just tell you?"

"Yeah, well," said the girl, "If you see a red dragon with spiky hair, don't even _think_ of touching him unless you want pure white-hot dragon fire down your throat!"

Amos gulped.

"I didn't even know dragons had hair," said Carter.

"Most of them don't," agreed the girl. "Only those that are decended from King Xang I, the first emperor of China. They can also shapeshift! Yeah, Chinese dragons are the best! I'm Haley Long, by the way." She reached out her hand to shake.

"Amos Kane," said Amos Kane, Leader of the Twenty-First Nome. "Leader of the Twenty-First Nome."

"I thought I was the leader," said Carter Kane, Possible Leader of the Twenty-First Nome.

"No, we're co-leaders!" said Sadie, Co-Leader of the Twenty-First Nome.

"Does it really matter?" asked Bast, who does not lead the Twenty-First Nome in any way.

Suddenly, Haley screamed. "KITTY!" She ran over to the kitty, which purred at her touch.

"This is the girl that just beat us up?" asked Sadie disbelievingly.

"Hm," said Bast. "It says it has a message from Khufu. There are an overwhelming amount of monsters at Grand Central Station, and they seem to be attracted to a mortal."

"You can talk to cats?" asked Haley.

"Of course," said Bast. "I'm their goddess."

"Wait," said Amos. "Bast, do you think you can gather up an army of cats to fight with us at Grand Central Station?"

"I could try," said Bast.

"Well if there's monsters there," said Haley, "Jake might be there as well. I'm coming with."

_Jake_

"You've got mail," said Spud's laptop computer.

"Ooh, mail!" exclaimed Spud, pulling his computer out of his computer bag thingy that wasn't mentioned earlier due to not being important to the plot. "I love mail! Mail, mail, mail! Oh, it's a video call from Fu Dog!"

"Did you just say Fu Dog?" asked Walt. "Oh gods, you did!"

Jake, Trixie, and Walt crowded around Spud.

"Jake," said Fu. "What is that moaning sound?"

"That's just Panderas," said Jake. "He's taken care of."

"Is that a talking dog?" asked Walt.

"Yeah, we freaked out at first too," said Trixie. "But after you get used to that and the fact that he's over 6000 years old, he's more or less a regular dog."

Walt raised an eyebrow.

"Who's the new guy?" asked Fu.

"That's Walt," explained Jake. "He's kinda lost so hes sticking with us until he can find where he can supposed to go."

"Are you sure he's trustworthy?" asked Fu. "He looks pretty suspicious to me. There's just something about all the cotton he's wearing that just creeps me out."

"Cotton?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, Fu, this guy's great. He singlehandedly defeated Eli Panderas in a magicians' duel using nothing but a homemade necklace and a magic camel. Anyone who can do that must be trustworthy!"

"Okay," said Fu. "But I've got my eye on you." Fu pointed to his eyes with two fingers, then at Walt's.

"FU DOG!" shouted Grampa in the background. "Just tell them the message!"

"Right," said Fu. "According to my calculations, there's an overwhelming amount of monsters in **(Guess where?)** Grand Central Station. I hacked into some security cameras at the Station, and they seem to be attracted to **(Guess who?)** this guys right here."

Fu's image was replaced with the image of a guy talking on the phone, carrying a weird mechanical device, and surrounded by monsters.

"We don't know why he's attracting them so much, but might have something to do with that suspicious-looking stick in his back pocket," explained Fu.

"We'll investigate," said Jake. "What about you guys?"

"We're already on our way to the Station," said Fu. "We'll meet you there. Over and Out."


	7. Ch 7: The Army At Grand Central Station

Monster Hunters

A Fanfic by Brahian

Chapter 7: The Army at Grand Central Station

**So, during the almost-two-months that I was gone, I finnally managed to get a total of nine readers for this story, as opposed to the two that I had when I started. So, I guess that motivated me a bit, as I finnally managed to write a tiny, almost irrealistically small chapter. In two months.  
I own nothing, all credit goes to Rick Riordan and the people at Disney Channel. You do a great job, guys! None of them are reading this…**

_**Alex**_

Alex, Max, and Conscience Apparated at the monster-holding cells in Grand Central Station.

"Guys!" she exclaimed. "I thought I told you not to bring that!"

"Well," said Conscience, who was tangled in the volleyball net along with Max, "Considering you wisked us here immediately after you told us to get rid of it, we didn't get much of a chance."

"Oh, right," said Alex, then suddenly noticed all the monsters crowding around Justin. "Guys, we need a distraction to get the monsters away from Justin!"

Suddenly, from one of the hallways ran a large group of pedestrians. At least, they would've been pedestrians if they weren't sporting various weapons, insultingly orange T-shirts, and traveling with a vampire.

"Juliet!" exclaimed Justin.

"Justin!" exclaimed Juliet.

Suddenly, from another hallway, came another group of pedestrians. At least, they would've been pedestrians if they weren't also sporting various weapons, 100% cotton clothes, leading an army of cats, and being followed by a small pink dragon with pigtails.

"Well," said Max, "We were gonna breakdance, but I guess this works too."

Then, from the last hallway, came an assortment of creatures that were unlike any pedestrians Alex had ever seen, and in fact resembled the monsters more than they did the other people.

"Percy!" exclaimed a satyr and a Cyclops from said group of non-pedestrians.

"Grover! Tyson!" exclaimed a guy with black hair and a bronze sword from the first group of non-pedestrians, whom Alex guessed must have been Percy.

"Carter! Sadie!" said a guy with dark brown skin and tons of necklaces from the third group of non-pedestrians.

"Who are you?" asked a boy with a golden sword and a blond girl with a boomerang from the second group of non-pedestrians, whom Alex guessed must have been Carter and Sadie.

"Jake!" exclaimed the pink dragon from the second group of non-pedestrians.

"Haley!" exclaimed the red dragon from the third group of non-pedestrians, whom Alex assumed was Jake.

"Guys!" interrupted Justin. "Whoever you are! Just quit shouting random names and help mffffmmmph!" That last part was because a monster with an abnormally large hand had just put its abnormally large hand over his mouth.

Suddenly, all of the non-pedestrians were about to leap out at the monsters, and the monsters were about to leap back, when Alex yelled, "STOP!"

Everyone stopped and stared at her, including the monsters, and the only sound was Justin's yells of, "Mmmmph! Mmmffff!" as she tried to think.

"I know this," she muttered, struggling to remember. What was that song harper kept teaching her to sing?

"When I need something that's far away," she sang, "Sprout some legs and go where I say… LEG-A-FEE-A-RUN-A-MEET-A!" Alex waved her wand and a ray of multicolored light shot towards Justin's monster-hunting bag.

"No way," said Maybe-Percy as Justin's bag sprouted legs and started running into a train that had convievently parked nearby and was also conviniently empty **(Don't ask, it was in the episode!)**, the monsters hot on its trail. "It can't be!"

"Did all the monsters take a huge dose of stupid pills?" asked Maybe-Carter as a large black dog struggled to fit into the train's doorway.

"Train in vain, go to Spain!" exclaimed Alex, waving her wand at the train as another beam of light shot at the train.

"It is!" exclaimed Maybe-Percy as the train sped off into the distance, a giant dog's rear end sticking out of the doorway.

"That," said a man from the second group of non-pedestrians, who carried a boomerang similar to Maybe-Sadie's, "was some very impressive magic you did there. How would you like to-"

"Pffft!" interrupted Justin, his ego coming back now that he wasn't ebing mauled by monsters, "I could've done so much better!"

"True," said a blond girl from the first group of non-pedestrians, who was putting a knife away, "You must also be very powerful if the monsters were attracted to you like that."

"I can do powerful magic too!" exclaimed Max. "I'm the one who set the monsters onto the city!"

This comment was met with many death glares from every person in the room, and Max smartly shut up.

"Percy," said Percy's blond friend, "These kids might not be Greek. Not even Hecate's strongest children are this powerful."

"Um, my mom's name is Teresa," Alex informed them, "And she's a mortal."

"And your dad's not?" asked a talking dog from the third group of non-pedestrians.

"Well, yes," said Alex, "But no. But… it's complicated."

"So you're magicians?" asked the man from the second group.

"You could call us that," said Alex.

"I doubt it," said Maybe-Sadie. "Even when I was hosting Isis, I was never this powerful. And she's not using heiroglyphics."

"Whatever," said Maybe-Jake. "I'm just glad this is all over. Come on, Haley, let's get out of here. Walt, Grover, and Tyson, you guys seem to have found who you were looking for, so you guys can stay here."

He was suddenly enveloped in a blue light, and when it dissapeared, he was a human, but he still had the spiky hair. "So are we taking a train back to the shop, or…?"

He was interrupted when suddenly, one of the monsters broke out of its cage!

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!" roared a creature that appeared to be a giant killer reesess monkey wearing a giant powdered wig.

"Oh no!" yelled a fake horse from another cell, "It's a DIRKSEN!"

Suddebly, from yet another hallway came a girl wearing a purple mask and a similarly purple ninja suit, her hair in a long, thin, blond braid. She pulled a strange looking weapon from somewhere, and a blast of green light hit the monster right in the face!

"You guys need to get out of here!" yelled the girl. "The Huntsman will be here soon, and he'll want to kill you all! Even the innocents!"

There was a short silence after this statement.

"I don't think we have innocents," said Maybe-Percy.

"Yeah," said Alex, "Even I'm not innocent. I know that might be hard to believe, but-"

"Alex, no one finds that hard to believe," interrupted Justin.

"For the record, I'm innocent!" Conscience practically yelled.

"Other than him," said Maybe-Percy.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Just get out of here before the Huntsman gets you!"

Suddenly, the Dirksen began to get up groggily, lifting a hand to severely injure the girl, when she shot a laser at it again, not even looking behind at it.

"Okay," said Maybe-Jake, "So maybe technology can be better than magic at some times."


	8. Chapter 8: The Trap of the Huntsman

Monster Hunters

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 8: The Trap of the Huntsman

**So, this is the last chapter before the epilogue! Hope you guys enjoy it! Also, before I go, I wanted to say something. One of my lovely readers said that they felt this previous chapter was when the story was really starting, and I found that kind of ironic…  
So I was thinking, maybe I should write a sequel, where they properly meet (except for Percy and the Kanes, cuz they don't meet 'til later, as those of you who read my other stories know), but I didn't get very good reception on this one, so I wasn't sure if that was a good idea…  
What do you guys think? Should I write a sequel? Either way, I look forward to your reviews!  
I own nothing; all credit goes to Rick Riordan and the people at Disney Channel.**

_**The Huntsman**_

The Huntsman walked up to the front entrance of the Grand Central Station, the entirety of the Huntsclan right behind him. His monster detector showed an overwhelming amount of monsters here, or at least it did, until most of them sped off in the general direction of Spain. His magical-creature-that-isn't-a-monster detector showed a large, but not too overwhelming, amount of non-monstrous magical creatures inside as well, and he needed a lot of Huntsmen if he was going to fight them. No doubt that obnoxious dragon and its horrendous grandfather were there as well, along with their ugly, disfigured acquaintances.

"88 and 89," said the Huntsman. "Have you prepared the force field?"

"Yes, sir," said Huntsboy #88, stepping forward.

"You just need to press this button," said Huntsboy #89, handing him a remote control with a single button on it, "And the force field will encase every single magical creature within the area."

"Good," said the Huntsman. "Although, I am starting to have second thoughts on trusting you two to put up the force field."

"Well, why's that?" asked #88.

"Yeah, don't you trust us?" asked #89.

"Not really," answered the Huntsman.

Suddenly, a torrent of magical creatures ran out of the Grand Central Station through the front door. The Huntsman noticed that most of them appeared to be merely teenagers, but then he realized his second-, third-, and fourth-in-command were about the same age. Besides, they had weapons, and his magical creature detector clearly marked them as magical creatures, so they were perfectly fair game.

Huntsboy #88 pressed the single button on the remote control, and the force field encased all of the magical creatures, shutting off the front door.

"Good work, Huntsboys," said the Huntsman. "I honestly thought you guys would mess it up, and it would short-circuit or something."

Huntsboys 88 and 89 muttered something about their own boss not trusting them and thinking about changing jobs.

"Anyway," he continued, "Muhahaha! You have fallen right into my evil plan! Now, our annual Magical Creature Hunt will be the best, most exciting hunt of all! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed 88 and 89.

"Don't do the laugh! Only I can do the laugh!" shouted the Huntsman. "Now, where's Huntsgirl?"

"Right here, Huntsmaster," said Huntsgirl, walking up from a back door carrying a reesess monkey wearing a powdered wig in a net.

"That's the best monster you could catch, Huntsgirl?" asked the Huntsman incredulously. "I'd expect this from 88 and 89, but you?"

"No, this thing's great," said the Huntsgirl. "We'll have lots of fun hunting it at the annual Magical Creature Hunt this year."

"I highly doubt that," admitted the Huntsman.

"Fine," said Huntsgirl, "I'll just have to prove it."

And with that, Huntsgirl reached down and pulled open the net.

_**No POV**_

"Okay," said Alex, "I've got nothing. Justin, know any force-field-breaking spells?"

Justin shook his head.

"I do," said Sadie, reaching her hand out towards the force field, "Ha-di!"

There was a huge explosion, knocking everyone into the other side of the force field, which knocked them back to the _other_ other side of the force field, but the force field itself remained intact.

"Okay," said Jake, who was back in dragon form, "Maybe a little dragon fire will disintegrate it."

After giving everyone third-degree burns, Grampa finally convinced Jake that, no, dragon fire _cannot_ disintegrate force fields.

"Well, I'm afraid to try using this sword, as no doubt the force field will find some other way to painfully injure all of us," said Percy, "But I'll give it a shot."

Percy swung his sword, but before he hit the force field, which, by the way, would probably have caused the sword to bounce back and slice his face off, along with anyone unfortunate enough to get in the way, Rose yelled, "STOP!"

All the magical creatures looked over at the girl who had warned them about the Huntsman, then possibly led them into a trap, then definitely been friendly with the exact man she had warned them about, then unleashed a bloodthirsty monster onto him and his clan. They had mixed feeling about her.

"Listen," she said, "Don't try anything on the force field; take it from me, it's impenetrable. Fortunately, I managed to use the Dirksen as a distraction and steal the force field remote right out of the Huntsman's back pocket." Rose held up the remote with a single button on it that somehow didn't get pressed when it was in his back pocket.

"I don't get it," said Annabeth, "Are you with the bad guys, or on our team?"

Rose smiled. "Well, duh. I'm on your team. What, you'd think I would sabotage every single one of our missions just for fun?"

Before anyone could answer, Rose pressed the button on the remote, and a large, but not overwhelmingly large, group of magical creatures leapt out of the force field. With the Dirksen on their side, our heroes gave a severe beating to the entirety of the Huntsclan, but not 88 and 89, because they were never a threat in the first place.

"Retreat!" shouted the Huntsman, and the Huntsclan teleported out of there.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," said Alex, "Let's get the heck out of here, shall we?"

Alex waved her wand, and she, Justin, Max, Conscience, and Juliet Dissaparrated in a flash of light.

The remaining magical people looked at each other.

"AGREED!" they yelled, then ran away to their respective places.


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Monster Hunters

A FanFic by Brahian

Chapter 9: Epilogue

**So, I've gotten zero requests for a sequel, but this epilogue has sequel hooks in it just in case. Although, a small part of me is just glad this story's over…  
I own nothing. All credit goes to Rick Riordan and the people at Disney Channel.**

_**Justin**_

"Really?" asked Justin. "Demigods?"

Juliet nodded. "Yeah, and a bunch of girls who called themselves the Hunters of Artemis."

"No way!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," she said again, "And some guy named Chiron…"

Justin pretty much freaked out from excitement. "But if there's demigods, and Greek gods for that matter… But those guys were demigods? That would've been so awesome if we'd just stopped to meet them!"

"Give it a break, Justin," said Alex, who was eating a subway sandwich and flipping channels through the TV.

"I'm gonna find out where these demigods are," said Justin, pacing back and forth. "I'll make a device, yes. Something that tracks down demigods. I'll call it the Half-Blood Tracker 2000…"

_**Percy**_

"So did you figure out that crazy-weird prophecy that I definitely did not hear?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, actually, I did," said Percy. "They were actually… well, what exactly were they? Spells, maybe?"

"Spells?" asked Rachel. "As in, magic? Like, Hecate demigod magic?"

"No," said Percy. "They weren't Greek. They were fully American."

"Hmmm," thought Rachel. "Something tells me there's more behind this than we think…"

"Yeah," said Percy. "Like, for some reason, Grover and Tyson keep going on about some shape-shifting dragon or something."

"A shape-shifting dragon?" asked Rachel. "Are you sure we shouldn't tell Chiron about this stuff?"

"Nah," said Percy. "He already knows we travelled with a vampire and everything."

"A vampire?" asked Rachel. "Don't you mean empousa?"

"No, she made it very clear that she was a vampire," said Percy. "Oh, and there was also this crazy axe-headed demon thing that kept going on about someone named Carter Kane…"

Rachel got up. "We need to tell Chiron immediately."

_**Carter**_

"So, you're our first recruit, huh?" asked Sadie.

"Actually," said a voice, and an unfamiliar girl stepped into the Great Room, "I believe I'm your first recruit. I came here just like the book had said, but there wasn't anyone here. I've been searching for you guys for hours!"

"Okay then," said Carter, "You're both our first recruits. What are your names?"

"Walt Stone," said Walt Stone.

"Jaz Anderson," said Jaz Anderson.

"Walt Stone and Jaz Anderson," repeated Carter, "Welcome to the Twenty-First Nome."

_**Jake**_

"and then you'll never believe this," Haley was telling Fu, "This weird cat lady was chasing me all over the city, and then these magicians show up, and they say she's a cat goddess or something, and I'm like, 'OMG!'"

"Uh huh," said Fu in an annoyed voice.

"I'm just glad that's over with," said Jake, who was lying on the couch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a nap."

"But what about Mount Olympus?" asked Spud. "Don't you want to fly up there and see the gods, maybe have a nice game of checkers with them?"

"No thanks, Spud," said Jake. "Maybe later."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaase?" whined Spud.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "That's totally out of character."

"Oh, don't you know?" asked Grampa, walking into the room. "Eli Panderas placed an out-of-character spell on the workshop. You need to find him and force him to remove it."

"Well, that'll be easy," said Jake. "He's already incapacitated."

Suddenly, they heard an evil laugh outside. Jake ran to the window to see Eli Panderas riding a magic camel, laughing hysterically as beams of light shot out of him hands.

"Aw, man!"


End file.
